Save the Wedding
by lavawings
Summary: Squeal to Saving the Proposal, I highly suggest you read it 1st. 1-shot. Its the day that Natsu & Lucy have been waiting for. But it started to rain & everything goes do hill from there including problems w/ Lucy's Dress & Natsu's suit. What problems arise? What happens to Lucy's dress and Natsu's suit? Will this wedding be saved? Find out in Save the Wedding. Please Review! Nalu.


Saving the Wedding

**Lucy POV:**

I woke up and looked out my apartment window only to see pouring rain, 30-40mph winds, and flashes of lighting. "Oh, no, but it was suppose to be sunny today," I said then I looked over to see Levy, Lisanna, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Evergreen, Bisca, Kinana, Carla, Juvia, and Laki asleep on the floor. There was one person missing, Cana.

"Better wake them up," Cana said and I nodded, then I grabbed the air horn and blew it.

"WHAT THE HELL," Evergreen yelled when she got up, then she grabbed the air horn and broke it.

"Girls, its raining," I said and Mirajane ran to the window.

"No, no, no," Mirajane responded, "The outdoor wedding, I planned it over months and its ruined."

"Oh Mira, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine," Lisanna replied as she rubbed Mirajane's back and she sulked.

"But Lucy wanted her wedding under that cherry tree," Mirajane wined and I sighed.

"Mirajane, please, I'm the one who should be stressed not you," I said and Mirajane turn around and scolded me.

"Lucy, do try to work with me," Mirajane replied, "How can this get worse?"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Mira, but you might want to have a look at the dress," Cana shouted and Mirajane raced off to the closest and gasped.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO," Mirajane shouted and I ran to her and saw the dress had stains from dirty rain water all the way up to where my knees would be.

"No, the dress, we worked so hard on that," Erza said as she saw the dress.

"Please, dear Mavis, lets this be the end of our troubles," Mirajane pleaded, but it seems that Mavis was not on our side today since the Communications Lacrima began to glow.

"Excuse, Ms Mirajane," a male voice called out and Mirajane turned to the lacrima.

"Yes, what is it," Mirajane asked.

"I'm afraid that to tell that Ray Sean will not be able to perform at the wedding," the man replied.

"Can I ask why," Mirajane huffed as she glared at the lacrima and the man pulled at his collar.

"Ray Sean is stuck on the train that's headed to Mangolia because there is some blockage on the tracks," the man replied, then he gulped.

"Alright, I hope you give a refund since he can't make it," Mirajane said with a smile that said if-you-don't-I-will-rip-your-head-off.

"R-right, o-o-of course," the man stuttered.

"Okay, thank you, bye," Mirajane said.

"Alright, bye," the man replied then the lacrima went dark.

"This can't be happening," Mirajane scream then she banged her head on the wall.

"Don't worry Mira, we'll figure something out," Kinana said as she smiled.

"You would think this was her wedding because of the way she is stressing out," I commented and Levy nodded.

"Hey Mira, maybe Gajeel and you could preform at the wedding," Levy suggested and Mirajane brightened up.

"Oh Levy, you're a genius," Mirajane responded then she ran over and hugged Levy.

"You know, I get that a lot," Levy replied with a few giggles.

"But what about the dress," Mirajane said, "Where will the wedding take place." After that, the Lacrima lit up and the priest appeared on screen and his nose was really red and the rest of his face was pale.

"Mira," the priest called out and Mirajane turned to the Lacrima.

"Oh, Priest Johnson," Mirajane said as tears began to appear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mirajane but I will not be able to preform the wedding ceremony today," the Priest said then he blew his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Mirajane replied, "You should get some rest."

"Thank you, Ms Mira," the priest said then the lacrima went dark.

"Mira," Wendy spoke, "Are you okay?"

Following that, Mirajane dropped to her knees and cried as she said, "Its hopeless, the wedding ruined!"

"Don't worry Mira, I'm sure we'll figure something out," I said as I rubbed her back, "Isn't that right girls?"

"Yea," the girls replied.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 12 minutes later*

I felt ice water hit my skin and I sat straight up to see Gray, Gajeel, Happy, Pantherlily, Elfman, Alzack, Romeo, Macao, Wabaka, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Warren, and Max were snickering. "Who did that," I asked and of course Gray steps forward.

"I did," Gray said, "Mirajane just called on the lacrima and their big problems. One, the priest had to bow out because he is sick. The performer had to bow so Mirajane and Gajeel are going to do the music."

"Oh no," I whispered.

"I HEARD THAT," Gajeel yelled.

"And the wedding is going to have be inside, its like a hurricane outside," Gray spoke and I turned to look out the window and I saw it was pouring rain.

"Poor sis, she sounded like she was having a breakdown," Elfman commented and he turned to me and he looked sad.

"So where is the wedding going to take place now," I asked then Laxus stepped up.

"In the guild hall," Laxus said, "And now my grandpa is going to be the priest."

"Wait then who is going to walk Lucy down the aisle," I asked and Happy grinned.

"Loke unwilling expected that task," Happy replied as he giggled.

"Who suggested that pervy lion to do that," I asked.

"Cana suggested it since Gildarts out of town on a mission," Wabaka replied and he and Macao snickered.

"Cana, of course she would suggest him," I mumbled.

"Well, the groom better start getting ready along with the best man and the groom's men," Macao said as he pushed Gray, Romeo, Happy, Laxus, and me toward my closest.

**Lucy POV:**

"So whats your plan for the dress," Mirajane asked then I pulled out Cancer's key.

"Open the Gate of the Giant Crab," I called out, then I turned the key to the side, "Cancer!"

"Hello baby," Cancer spoke then he snapped his scissors, "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Cancer help us with my dress," I asked then Cancer raised an eyebrow.

"I can try," Cancer replied, then he went to work.

*TIME SKIP 3 minutes later*

"I'm done, baby," Cancer said then I put the dress on and I looked in the mirror. The dress was same, but it was just shorter, which made it look like a whole new dress.

"What do you think, Mira," I asked as I turned to see Mirajane with sparkling eyes.

"Its prefect," Mirajane said as she span me around.

"You know that the wedding is going to be perfect no matter what happens," I asked and Mirajane nodded then I hugged her.

"But I glad you're doing this for me anyways," I whispered and Mirajane nodded.

"Its no problem Lucy," Mirajane replied.

"Mira, we should get up to the guild and set up some stuff," Lisanna asked and Mirajane nodded.

"Yes, lets get going," Mirajane replied, then she, Lisanna, Kinana, Cana, Evergreen, and Bisca left.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 hour later*

I arrived at the guild seemed ready for the wedding except the ceiling was leaking, but there were buckets catching the water and smoke was coming out of the kitchen. "I'm so sorry, Mira, I was only trying to help," I heard Happy yell from the kitchen.

"Someone help put out this fire," Mirajane called out and I ran into the kitchen and I saw flames.

"NATSU HELP," Happy cried and I ran over to Happy.

"I'm coming Happy," I replied, then I ate the fire and grabbed.

"Thank you Natsu," Happy said and I smiled.

"No problem, Happy," I replied.

"Natsu sleeves," Mirajane said and I saw that they were on fire.

I put them out and I said, "There all better."

"But your sleeves," Mirajane replied and she pulled out same scissors and needle and thread, "Good thing Elfman does this all the time." Then Mirajane cut off the sleeves and did some sewing.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 30 minutes*

"Places everyone," Mirajane called out and everyone got to their spots. I stood in front of Makarov while Gray, Happy, Laxus(replacing Gajeel), and Romeo stood next to me. Gajeel stood in the back and began to play music. Then Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and Levy walked down the aisle as Mirajane sang:

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Once the song ended Levy had made it to the end of the aisle and then I saw walk in. As I took in Lucy's beauty while she walked down the aisle with Loke holding her arm Mirajane sang:

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I have sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. _

Lucy got to me and Loke unwilling gave her to me after that the master began while Lucy asked, "What happen to your suit jacket?"

"There was a fire in the kitchen and my sleeves kinda caught fire and this is how Mira fixed it," I replied and Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, lets get this over with," Makarov spoke, "Lucy do you marry Natsu and plan to stay with him in sickness and health, for better and for WORST, till death do you part." I growled when the master emphasized worst but the whole guild including Lucy laughed.

"I do," Lucy replied and I smiled.

"Natsu, do you marry and plan to stay with her in sickness and health, for better and for worst, till death do you part," Makarov asked and I grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh you better believe I do," I yelled and everyone giggled while Lucy blushed slightly.

"ROMEO, the rings before someone changes their mind," Makarov said and Romeo smiled as he gave the master the rings.

"There you are master," Romeo said as he took the rings.

"Thank you Romeo," Makarov said then he turned to Lucy and gave her a ring, "Lucy, repeat after me: With this ring."

"With this ring," Lucy repeated as she pulled my left hand in front of her and looked me in the eye.

"I marry you, Natsu Dragneel," Makarov said and smile had a smile.

"I marry you, Natsu Dragneel," Lucy repeated.

"And it will stay that way no matter what," Makarov said and there was little giggling.

"And it will stay that way no matter what," Lucy repeated, then she put the ring on my ring finger.

**Lucy POV:**

After I put the ring, the master turned to Natsu and gave him a ring and said, "Natsu repeat after me: With this ring."

"With this right," Natsu repeated as I grabbed her left hand and looked me in the eye.

"I marry you, Lucy Heartfilia," the master spoke.

"I marry you, Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu repeated and we smiled at each other.

"And It will stay that way no matter," Makarov said.

"And it will stay that way no MATTER what," Natsu repeated as he emphasized matter, then he put the ring on my ring finger.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," Makarov yelled while the guild cheered, "You may…"

The guild doors burst open and Erigor ran into the guild hall and said, "Sorry to interrupt but I have come to challenge…"

I had lost it, I ran toward Erigor and an attacked him. "THIS IS MY WEDDING, FIRST IT RAINS AND I HAVE TO MOVE MY WEDDING INSIDE, THEN THE RAY SEAN CANCELED, AFTER THE PRIEST CALLS SAYING HE CAN'T MAKE IT, AND THEN MY GROOM'S SUIT JET SLEEVES ARE RUINED," I yelled as I punched and I didn't give him the chance to fight, "NOW YOU SHOW UP WANTING TO FIGHT MY GROOM JUST AS WE WERE ABOUT TO KISS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

**Natsu POV:**

"Oh, dear," Mirajane said as we watched Lucy beat Erigor to a pulp.

"What should we do," Lisanna asked.

"Poor Lucy, she has had a bad day," Levy replied and Lucy threw Erigor across the guild hall, "Maybe, Natsu and she should leave for the honeymoon after that."

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO INTERRUPT SOMEONE'S WEDDING," Lucy shouted then she mashed her elbow into Erigor's stomach.

"While I am enjoying the show, I think someone should stop Lucy," Loke said then everyone looked at me.

"W-what," I asked and I back away.

"You are the only person who can calm Lucy at this point," Erza said, "I try to stop her, things will get more out of hand."

I sighed in defeat, then I walked over to Lucy and I whispered-yelled, "Lucy…"

Lucy stopped hitting Erigor who was knocked out and looked at me and asked, "Yes, Natsu?"

"Can you calm down so we can finish our wedding," I asked as sweetly as I could.

Then Lucy looked around and blushed as she said, "Y-yea, o-o-of course."

I grabbed Lucy's hand and we went back to the master. "You may kiss the bride," Makarov said and I wrapped one arm around Lucy's waist and I place my hand on her back. After that, I dipped Lucy back and I place my lips over hers.

"AT LAST," Mirajane yelled as the rest of the guild cheered to the heavens.

When we broke apart, the master announced, "I now present, Mr and Mrs Dragneel!" The guild roar with applause and joy and I grabbed Lucy's hand and ran out as Mirajane sang:

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_

_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_

_Towering over your head_

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_

_And she's gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_

_Where rocking horse people eat marshmellow pies_

_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers_

_That grow so incredibly high_

_Newpaper taxis appear on the shore_

_Waiting to take you away_

_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_

_And you're gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Picture yourself on a train in a station_

_With plasticine porters with looking glass ties_

_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle_

_The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds__…_

The song finished as we exited the guild and the rain had stopped and I gave Lucy's hand a squeezed and she squeezed my hand in return and we smiled at each other. "After seven years of dating," Lucy said, "Six months was being engaged."

"We're finally married," I said finishing her thought and she smiled.

"I love you," Lucy whispered and I grinned.

"I love you, too," I replied we headed toward the trains, which I was not looking forward too, and headed out on a search for Igneel.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So this is a one shot but I wanted to note the artist of the songs I used even though most of you probably know them all already. First one was Fix You by Coldplay, I used this one for the irony of the song of the story. Second is The Only Exception by Paramore, I used that because if you read Save the Proposal it would make sense and plus Lucy's dad little problem kinda played a role in picking this song. And finally Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds by the Beatles, I picked this song because Hiro Mashima gave Lucy her name when he was listening to that and I thought it will be great to have this play. Thats all the songs, I hope you enjoyed the story.  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


End file.
